Celestial Seal
by BWANDER
Summary: Six months after the events in Celestial Moon a new threat arises to challenge the senshi.


Celestial Seal by: BWANDER

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. That is owned by Naoko Takeuchi.  
Any original characters are my property, so please ask. I'm actually quite generous with them.

Note: This is a sequel to Celestial Moon. If you have not read that one,  
then you are not going to understand certain parts of this story. I would recommend reading that story before this one.

-BWANDER

Prologue

He ran. His destination was just ahead. Only two guards stood in his way. The others were no longer threats. He had dressed so as to not be seen. This mission had to go perfectly. He would not be denied again.

He was quickly closing on the guards. With a deft flick of his wrist a needle stuck out of each guard's neck. They would be out for a few hours,  
enough time for him to complete his task and leave undetected.

He entered the hall the guards were protecting and made his way to the end. He easily deactivated the security devices in place. With the last obstacle out of the way, he made his way into the vault. He smiled as he glimpsed the chest in front of him. The greatest treasure of the Solar Kingdom was within his grasp.

He ran his hands over its surface. His fingers tingled wherever they touched the ebony surface. He finally stopped on the lock. For it to have been so heavily guarded, the door had an amazingly simply lock.  
Within a few moments, his needles had opened the tumblers and allowed entry.

He opened the door slowly, expecting to see something more inside than what was there. A black void was inside the room. He reached out to touch it when something caught his attention. He spun to see a woman standing in the doorway, her face contorted in horror.

"Wh-what have you done?" she asked fearfully.

Before he could answer another noise from behind him pulled his attention back to the room. Steam raced out the door, causing him to cover his nose to block out the smell. Heat rushed over him and all he could smell was sulfur.

"You've killed us all," the woman moaned.

A loud scream began emminating from the room as a form slowly with-  
drew itself from the confines of its prison. Both people grabbed their ears, but it did nothing to squelch the scream that seemed to be coming from inside their own heads.

At last! I am free! All shall bow to Metallia!

With the declaration made the entity burst out of the room and headed away from the Sun. The man looked back at the door, expecting it to be empty, but the steam looked as continued to pour forth.

"Quick! Close the door before more escape!" the woman cried.

Not willing to go through the pain again the man did just that. When he turned to leave, though, guards had filed into the door. The woman walked over and placed her hand on the door's lock. A glow emminated from her hand and when she removed it the Sun's alchemic sigil remained.

"That should hold for now. It seems we will have to have more seals placed upon the door," she said.

She turned towards the man. She raised her hand to his head and pulled off the mask he had adorned for the mission. A gasp escaped her lips as she covered her mouth in shock. "Why?" she asked.

The man looked angrily at the woman. "Why, mother? Because no one would tell me what was there! No one would tell me why this one vault was forbidden! I had to know," he shouted.

Her gaze dropped as she began to straighten herself. She looked at her son with a fierce gaze. Tears were threatening to fall, but she would not let them. Though she should have ordered his death she could not. She could have hardly sentenced anyone to death, much less her son. 

"Warube, you are hereby exiled from the Sun. All rights and prive-  
ledges bequethed to you are hereby revoked. You may no longer have any contact with any citizen of this kingdom. You are to leave immedi-  
ately. Your belongings are now the property of me, Queen Eos, and my family. You have been sentenced," she said.

Guards appeared on either side of Warube and began to drag him away.

"Mother, no! You can't do this to me! I am your son! Don't do this"  
he pleaded.

This time she could not hold back the tears. She managed to keep her feet under her as she buried her face in her hands and ran back towards the palace.

Eos looked over the group assembled. "I'm sorry I called upon you on such short notice," she apologized. "The seal has been broken."

A collective gasp passed through the group. "There's more. One of them escaped. It called itself Metallia. Unfortunately I wasn't able to call for you immediately because we were over a sun spot."

"How long ago did this happen?" one of the assembled asked.

"Three days ago," Eos replied. "However, it wasn't only that one escaped. There is also who set it free. It was my son who set the creature free. He has since been exiled. However, he may seek refuge on one of your planets."

"He won't be allowed. If you have exiled him from your kingdom then he shall be exiled from ours as well," the one from before said.

"Thank you Serenity. It breaks my heart to have done this, but there was no choice," Eos responded. "I still fear that Warube will try to return and open the door again, such power is rarely ignored.  
I ask for each of you to place a seal upon the chest so it may never again be opened. Each of us has the blood of the senshi in our veins,  
we can use that to link the seals to lines. That would help to insure this never happens again. We are beyond the point of taking risks. The one demon that has escaped may cause trouble, or it may leave the system never to return. I only hope the latter is the case."

"You are correct, this is beyond the point of taking risks. Please,  
allow me to be the first to place my seal," Serenity said.

Eos nodded as the group entered the treasury was brought forth. Serenity placed her hand upon the door. When she removed it a silver crescent was left on the lock. Each of the other queens placed their own seals on the door as well. When the last seal had been placed Serenity stepped forward again. She brought out the silver crystal and held it out.  
A bright glow began to wash over the women in the room. When it sub-  
sided the women let out a gasp. Though it was not visible, each could feel new powers within themselves.

"With this, our pact is made. As long as our bloodlines continue this door shall never be opened except by all of us together," Serenity said. 


End file.
